ghostxfandomcom-20200213-history
Mission 19
Mission 19 is a story mission. Available at level 37 after completing the quest The Unending Doubt. Contains ghosts level 37 and 38. Mission 19 Intruder in the Night Under the dark of night, someone trespassed into the secret shrine. Tweener also sustained injuries due to the intruder. This mission is to investigate who invaded the secret shrine. Perfect Clear Requirements *Points: Higher than 24000 points *Time: Within 25 minutes *Deaths: None Perfect Clear Reward *Cube: Model 2 Mission Clear Reward Exp Rate 58836. (first time only) *Energy Chain *Mockery Ring *Promise Soma Truth Guide #Talk to Luna by walking up to her. #Accept Obtain the Evidence!1/10. #Turn in Obtain the Evidence!1/10. #Accept Hey!! What Are You Hiding!!2/10. #Move south and press D to zone into Temple Front. #Kill 32 ghosts in area. #Turn in Hey!! What Are You Hiding!!2/10. #Accept Why Ghosts All of a Sudden?3/10. #Move east and press D to zone into Temple Front. #Turn in Why Ghosts All of a Sudden?3/10. #Accept Now What Do I Do?4/10. #Kill 25 Gloomy Zeke. #Turn in Now What Do I Do?4/10. #Accept What' s the best way?5/10. #Move east and press D to zone into Stone Cave Temple 3rd Floor. #Turn in What' s the best way?5/10. #Accept Ninchuh is Suspicious!6/10. #Move west and press D to zone into Stone Cave Temple 2nd Floor. #Get 20 eyes from Wicked Namua. #Press H and pick up the phone to turn in Ninchuh is Suspicious!6/10. #Press H and pick up the phone to accept Over Mountains and Across Waters7/10. #Move north-west and press D to zone into Stone Cave Temple Front. #Kill Wicked Dimul. #Move north and press D to zone into Interior Corridor. #Turn in Over Mountains and Across Waters7/10. #Accept Making and Eye of Truth8/10. #Get 20 horns from Cursed Shaggia. #Turn in Making and Eye of Truth8/10. #Accept Open the Eye of Truth!9/10. #Go to front of Ninchuh and hold D. #Turn in Open the Eye of Truth!9/10. #Talk to Sherup by walking up to him. #Accept The Criminal is in Here!10/10. #Move north and press D to zone into Secret Shrine. #Kill Reckless Tweener. Maps Dispute Garden NPCs: Luna *Obtain the Evidence!1/10 - Go to Ninchuh. Ninchuh *Hey!! What Are You Hiding!!2/10 - Kill 32 ghosts in Templa Front. Temple Front Ghosts: *Gloomy Burber ×19 *Gloomy Zeke ×15 NPCs: Tweener *Why Ghosts All of a Sudden?3/10 - Go to Dekki. Ancient Castle Entrance Ghosts: *Gloomy Burber ×8 *Gloomy Zeke ×20 NPCs: Dekki *Now What Do I Do?4/10 - Kill 25 Gloomy Zeke. *What' s the best way?5/10 - Go to Luna. Stone Cave Temple 3rd Floor Ghosts: *Wicked Mormo ×10 *Wicked Namua ×13 NPCs: Luna *Ninchuh is Suspicious!6/10 - Get 20 eyes from Wicked Namua. *(phone in Stone Cave Temple 2nd Floor) Over Mountains and Across Waters7/10 - Kill Wicked Dimul in Stone Cave Temple Front. Stone Cave Temple 2nd Floor Ghosts: *Wicked Mormo ×12 *Wicked Namua ×24 Stone Cave Temple Front Party map. Ghosts: *Unfair Tang ×11 *Unfair Bloody Tang ×12 *Wicked Dimul ×1 Interior Corridor Ghosts: *Cursed Rogitong ×10 *Cursed Shaggia ×25 NPCs: Sherup *Making and Eye of Truth8/10 - Get 20 horns from Cursed Shaggia. *Open the Eye of Truth!9/10 - Use Eye of Truth in front of Ninchuh. *The Criminal is in Here!10/10 - Kill Reckless Tweener in Secret Shrine. Ninchuh Secret Shrine Party map. Ghosts: *Cursed Rogitong ×3 *Cursed Shaggia ×2 *Reckless Tweener ×1 See Also #The Unending Doubt #Missions #''List of mission 19 ghosts'' Category:Missions Category:Pema Missions